Goodbyes
by Heat Castle
Summary: "I can't lose you, not again," he pulls her to him to embrace her tightly; cradling her head in his hand, her delicate sent invading his senses. Robin knows that this is probably their last goodbyes.


This is just a wild guess about what's going to happen at "Shattered Sight". Based on the behind the scene pictures released during the week. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>The curse will hit town by sundown and he's afraid. He really is not worried about himself, but he needs to save his son, his friends. The camp is dead silent and Robin is lost in thought when Roland jumps in his lap, giggling away after Will told him some story from the short time he spent with his father and the merry men all those years ago.<p>

"Papa, is it true that Will saved you from Mafelicent?" the boy asks excitedly, his eyes shining with curiosity.

"It's Maleficent, my boy, and no, he did not," Robin replies quietly. He is too worried to give more room to anything Will told his son. "Roland," he begins, looking at his boy, worried that he will fall victim of this horrible curse. He stretches his left arm and picks an arrow and starts to explain how it works and how dangerous it can be if it's not used correctly. "So, I need you to stay away from anyone you see with a bow and a quiver with arrows, okay?"

"But why is that, Papa?"

"I can't explain right now, son, but please listen to me and do as I say. I want you to be safe until the adults figure out a way to escape this magic that's coming to town."

The boy looks at him and simply throws his arms around Robin's neck and stays there for some time. He can't shake the feeling that this is a goodbye and he can't let that thought take over his mind. He fights the tears that suddenly form in his eyes. Sadness is the only thing he feels right now, a heavy feeling clenching his heart painfully.

And the grip sadness has over the outlaw's heart intensifies when he sees Regina and Henry coming to his camp. The curse is probably closer than he thought.

"Regina!" he greets her with a weak smile clouded by the intense fear that is now rising in his chest.

She says nothing at first, breathing rapidly and looking around the camp.

"You need to protect them and yourself. The curse is coming and there is no way for all of us to escape," she tells him with a forced practicality "When it hits town, we are all going to see the worst in our loved ones," she looks at him and there's deep fear and intense helplessness in her eyes.

"Do you know any place where I can safely cast a protective spell to keep Henry, Roland and your men safe?"

"Yes, there's a clearing 10 minutes from here and at the bottom a few trees seclude a hiding spot. You want them all to go there?"

"The more, the better. Henry and Roland need to be safe from this curse, I need to protect my son," Regina whispers and Robin holds her hand for the first time since that morning.

Will comes and takes Roland a few yards away saying that he wants to tell him a story about a beautiful Queen that he once knew. Robin just observes Will and Roland cheerfully talking, the sadness clenching his heart once again.

He gathers his men and explains what's going to happen by sundown. Robin tells them about Regina's plan to cast a spell to protect them and the whole camp agrees to go with Roland and Henry, and many ask Robin to come as well.

"I'm not staying with you, my friends. This town needs me, and I'm not going to leave this people on their own," he just doesn't say everything, because no one needs to know he is not going to let Regina alone and afraid.

15 minutes later, the clearing is safe. Regina turns her back to the clearing and walks away without looking back, Robin right behind her. When they reach the camp, he gently takes her forearm to stop her.

"Regina, please, talk to me," he pleads, looking into her eyes. "I want to help you, what can I do to help?"

"You can't do anything," she tells him, and stares at his beautiful blue eyes, trying to commit to her memory the calmness she always feels whenever she looks into his eyes. "I'm not going be myself, and I need you to stay away from me. I need you to remember that when this curse hits Storybrooke, I'll be gone forever. The Evil Queen will be back and if Emma and Elsa cannot break this curse, we are all going to die," she tells him, her voice sad and desperate.

"I'm not letting you go back alone, I want to stay with you," he insists, and Regina smiles sadly.

"You can't. I'll lock myself up in my vault. This will hold me back for some time, but not enough. I don't know what's going to happen to me, who I'm going to chase, but I don't want you in my way, I don't want you to…" she trails off, and he takes her hand, squeezing it lightly, telling her without words that she is not on her own this time.

"What?"

"I don't want you to see my worst self. And once you're not under the protection spell, you're going to be affected too," she explains and he swallows the lump that suddenly formed in his throat.

He says nothing, just looks at her intensely. She really is saying that this… no, it can't be!

"You're not telling me this may be the last time we see each other, are you?"

"Yes, this is probably the last time we'll see each other as who we are," her voice is weak and constricted with emotion.

"I cannot accept that, there must be a way out of this," he's frantic now, desperate. This can't be the end.

"This is the end, Robin," she tells him, a resigned look in her face.

His son, he'll never see Roland again. Marian, he failed with her. His friends, he'll never see them again. Regina. He looks at her, the memories of every single imperfection of her and everything they shared until that moment burning in his brain, raising the desperation he is now feeling so deeply inside his heart to an almost unbearable level.

"I can't lose you, not again," he pulls her to him to embrace her tightly; cradling her head in his hand, her delicate sent invading his senses.

"I suppose there is no salvation for us, not that anyone would mind saving the Evil Queen," her attempt of a humorous way out of the intense sadness surrounding them just made him angry with everything. How unfair was this?

"I would save you if I could," he tells her firmly. "I would do anything for you, Regina. Don't ever forget that," and then he kisses her. It's a delicate touch of lips, but it's enough to set her heart racing.

When he pulls away, she keeps her eyes closed for a second longer, and it's enough for her to understand that she really shouldn't let anything hold her back ever again.

"I love you!" she looks at him, frightened that this is perhaps too bold of a step to take.

"Regina…," he holds her tightly to his chest. He steps back and puts a finger under her chin, gently tilting her head up, surprising her with tears shining in his eyes. "I love you, too," he whispers back, a solitary tear running down his cheek. "Try to remember us, please!" He touches her forehead with his. He doesn't want to let her leave, he doesn't want to let her go away, but she's soon going to be a danger to everyone in Storybrooke, and he'll probably be out of his senses and useless.

He feels so lost when she squeezes his hands lightly and let them go, turning her back to him. He doesn't want to lose her or his son or his friends. He needs to fight for them. He needs to try.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and reviews are love ;)<p> 


End file.
